


Work in progress

by HeyAdora97



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyAdora97/pseuds/HeyAdora97
Summary: Hope and Lizzie.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Work in progress

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue this I just needed to start.

Hope was in class busy jotting notes on Magical History when she felt something lightly hit the back of her head. She turned to see an apologetic Lizzie mouth the word 'Sorry' and a crumpled up piece of paper on the floor. Lizzie pointed to Josie then looked at the piece of paper on the floor then back to Hope. Hope picked it up a passed it to Josie, who was sat across the isle from her. She watched as Josie read the note before she scribbled something down and spelled it back to Lizzie. Lizzie read the note and frowned. She scrumpled it up and shoved it in her pocket, folding her arms and slouching in her seat.  
Hope was back taking notes when ten minutes later another piece of paper hit her head. She turned and Lizzie smiled nodding to the note and looking back to Hope. Hope opened it to find the paper black. When she looked back to Lizzie she was looking down at a textbook following along with her finger. Bringing her attention back to the front of the room Hope tried to focus on the lesson but it wasn't long before another piece of paper hit her head. Lizzie was sat there with her hand on her chin, nodding in agreement to what was written in the textbook. Hope sighed resting her head against her hand, with her eyes fixed forward for the rest of the lesson and the next five paper balls to the back of the head.

Hope made it her prerogative not to delve into other people’s business especially the Saltzman twins. But having been Four days since she’d seen her last, Hope was beginning to wonder the whereabouts of one Lizzie Saltzman. It’s not as if she saw Lizzie everyday. She could got weeks without seeing her, but in those cases Josie would begone too. It was usually to visit their mother overseas. But there was Josie, second row from the front, taking notes. And There was Lizzie’s seat, third row from the back; empty. Hope doubted Lizzie was just late because she herself just arrived 15 minutes late (much to her Geography teachers dismay) and Lizzie was usually only 5 minutes late, 8 tops. 

When the bell rang for lunch Hope packed up her things and watched Josie head down to the lunch hall. After the hallway had emptied She found herself walking up the stairs in-search of Lizzie Saltzman with absolutely no idea why. Her and Lizzie had known each other nine years and they weren’t friends by any stretch of the imagination, Which is what makes Hope completely confused by her actions that have led her to the twin’s room. Before she knocks she listens through the door for a moment. There’s a steady thump of a familiar heart beat. ‘Well she not dead’ Hope thinks to herself. Hope knocks softly before she can talk herself out of it.   
“What?” Calls a sluggish Lizzie through the door. Hope pushes the door open a little, already regretting this decision as she makes her way through the gap.  
“Uh.. I came to see if you were ok...” Hope played with the splintered wood on the cabinet as she spoke.   
Lizzie’s head shot up at the sound of Hope’s voice “What are you doing here?”   
“I… Just making sure your not dead.” Which was kind of true.   
“Well I’m not,” Lizzie said while smoothing out her bed sheets. “I’m just...sick,”  
“Well what’s wrong?” Lizzie just looked back silently. Hope sighed “Can I get you something? It’s lunch time.”  
Lizzie furrowed her brow in confusion. Hope was being nice to her. How was never nice to her.  
“Chocolate chip brownies,” she answered cautiously not entirely sure if this was a sincere offer.  
“Brownies?” Hope questioned.  
“Chocolate Chip,” Lizzie stated. Hope looked at her for a moment trying to read her face. Failing to deduce anything she just nodded and backed out of the room.  
‘What the hell was that’ Lizzie thought to herself.


End file.
